Finally, We Meet Again
by Whirlwinds Meanie
Summary: Menunggu selama apapun tak masalah untuk Wonwoo. Karna dia yakin seseorang yang ditunggunya pasti akan kembali. /Meanie/ cerita abal/ judul sama cerita ga nyambung/
**Finally, We Meet Again**

 **Pair**

Meanie

 **Cast**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Kwon Soonyoung (hanya sekilas)

 **Warning**

Cerita abal, Typo, Boys Love, OOC

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya, dia ada siaran pagi hari ini. Menjadi penyiar radio adalah impiannya sejak kecil, dulu orang-orang meragukan cita-citanya karna dia adalah orang yang pendiam. Tapi sekarang dia bisa membuktikannya dengan menjadi penyiar radio yang sukses.

Langkah kakinya berhenti didepan toko elektronik. Didalam televisi yang dipajang toko tersebut, sedang menayangkan sebuah iklan pakaian dari sebuah brand ternama. Tapi yang menjadi fokusnya bukanlah brand dari pakaian tersebut, melainkan namja yang menjadi modelnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sehat dan bahagia," gumam Wonwoo, "Dan kau tambah tinggi juga tampan," kesal Wonwoo.

Dirinya masih asik menatap iklan di televisi tersebut. Kadang senyumnya tak bisa ditahan. Rasanya seperti orang yang tak waras, tersenyum pada sebuah iklan di televisi. Tapi Wonwoo tak peduli.

"Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Wonwoo entah pada siapa.

Alarm di jam tangannya berbunyi, membuat Wonwoo tersadar. Kalau alarm di jam tangannya berbunyi, itu bukanlah pertanda yang baik.

"Arghhhg, aku telat," Wonwoo lalu berlari meninggalkan toko tersebut. Melewatkan sebuah wawancara eksklusif dari model iklan tadi.

"Jadi kau akan pulang ke tanah kelahiranmu?" tanya sang Wartawan.

"Ya, saya akan kembali ke Korea Selatan besok. Saya tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan seseorang," Jawab sang model

"Wah, apa seseorang itu adalah kekasihmu? Bisakah kau memberi tahu siapa seseorang itu?" tanya sang wartawan lagi.

"Inginnya sih menjadi kekasih, tapi saya belum mengikatnya pada hubungan apapun. Dan suatu saat saya akan mengenalkannya pada publik," Jawab sang model diakhiri dengan sebuah senyum tampan.

.

.

.

Siaran hari ini selesai sudah. Agak melelahkan tapi Wonwoo selalu merasa bahagia. Mungkin karna yang dilakukannya adalah perkerjaan yang menjadi cita-citanya. Jam diruangan tersebut menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Wonwoo melihat Soonyoung sedang merapihkan barang-barangnya.

"Soon, hari ini aku menumpang dimotormu ya," pinta Wonwoo.

"Ehhh maaf Wonu, kau tak bisa menumpang hari ini. Aku harus menjemput Jihoon dikampusnya," sesal Soonyoung.

"Huftt, yasudahlah kalau begitu aku naik taksi saja," pasrah Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku Wonu-ya, lain kali kau bisa menumpang dimotorku,"

"Eithhh, sudahlah tak apa. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi duluan Wonu-ya," pamit Soonyoung.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan. Sampaikan salamku pada Jihoon," balas Wonwoo.

"Kau juga hati-hagi dijalan, akan kusampaikan salammu pada Jihoonnie,"

Dirinya mulai bangkit dari atas kursi yang dia duduki saat siaran. Penyiar selanjutnya sudah datang, jadi Wonwoo bisa meninggalkan studio. Diambilnya Jaket yang dia gantung dekat pintu lalu memakainya. Berjalan keluar studio setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada teman-temannya.

Niatnya memang mau menaiki taksi, tapi setelah keluar dari gedung tempatnya berkerja, entah kenapa dia ingin berjalan kaki kerumahnya. Dengan telinga yang terpasang headset, memutar sebuah lagu kenangan untuk dirinya dan seseorang. Dia mulai berjalan menuju apartementnya.

Dulu dia juga sering berjalan malam-malam seperti ini. Tapi bedanya sekarang dia berjalan sendirian. Dulu ada 'dia' yang menemaninya jalan malam-malam setelah pulang les.

Tak terasa dirinya sudah sampai didepan apartementnya. Saat akan memasukkan kode pintu, dia bisa melihat sebuah amplop yang diletakkan didepan pintunya. Diambilnya amplop tersebut dan dia melihat namanya tertera di pojok amplop. Itu artinya amplop ini memang untuknya kan.

Wonwoo melihat sekelilingnya, dan dia tak menemukan satu orang pun yang bisa dijadikan kandidat sipelaku penaruh amplop. Mengangkat bahunya acuh, Wonwoo memilih membawa amplop tersebut masuk kedalam apartementnya.

Dia menaruh amplop tersebut diatas nakas sedangkan dirinya berjalan memasuki kamar mandi untuk sesegara mungkin membersihkan dirinya. 30 menit cukup untuk Wonwoo menyelesaikan mandinya. Dia sudah memakai sebuah piyama dan mengambil amplop yang tadi dia letakkan.

Menjatuhkan bokongnya diatas kasur empuk miliknya, lalu membuka amplop berwarna biru tersebut. Dan sebuah suratlah yang dia dapat didalamnya. Surat itu terlipat tiga, dan hanya terdapat bebrapa baris kalimat didalamnya.

* * *

'Besok, Jam 10 pagi. Kutunggu kau ditempat pertama dan terakhir kalinya kita bertemu.

Dari seseorang yang selalu kau cintai,'

* * *

Wonwoo tersenyum setelah membaca surat tersebut.

"Si bodoh itu sepertinya sudah pulang. 5 tahun berpisah tidak membuat sifat narsisnya menghilang," gumam Wonwoo lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur.

Dia tak sabar untuk bertemu kembali besok. Sepertinya malam ini dia akan mengalami mimpi yang indah dalam tidurnya.

Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang sudah terlelap, seseorang sedang memandangi langit malam dari balkon apartementnya. Dirinya baru kembali setelah sebelumnya mengunjungi sebuah tempat.

"Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu hyung," gumamnya.

.

* * *

 **MEANIE**

* * *

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Dan malam sudah berganti menjadi pagi. Wonwoo sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan sedang menikmati sarapan sederhana buatannya. Tinggal jauh dari keluarganya membuat Wonwoo terbiasa memakan makanan ala kadarnya. Itu karna keahlian memasaknya dibawah rata-rata, tidak seperti orang itu.

Masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum waktu pertemuan. Membuat Wonwoo bisa sedikit bersantai diatas sofa. Dia membuka SNS miliknya dan time line nya dipenuhi dengan berita yang sama. Dia melihat sebuah komentar disebuah Video.

gyura17 : siapapun yang dimaksud Mingyu oppa, dia pastinya orang yang sangat beruntung.

Penasaran, dia membuka Video tersebut. Senyum kembali muncul saat mendengar suara itu, apalagi mendengar sebuah kata-kata yang menjadi jawabannya dari pertanyaan yang dibawa sang wartawan.

"Kau benar, aku memanglah orang yang beruntung," gumam Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kemudian berdiri dari sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Berjalan kekamarnya untuk bersiap. Setelah siap, Wonwoo berjalan keluar apartement. Dan berjalan menuju taman yang sering dia kunjungi.

Berjalan sambil bersenandung itulah yang dilakukan Wonwoo. Suasana hatinya hari ini sedang baik. Jadi tak masalahkan kalau dia tidak pernah melepas senyum manisnya pagi ini. Hari ini dia libur, jadi tak perlu pergi ketempat kerjanya.

Taman yang ditujunya sudah terlihat didepan matanya. Hanya perlu menyeberang jalan dan dia sampai didepan taman. Langkah kakinya memasuki area taman yang entah kenapa sepi pagi ini. Dia tak melihat satu orang pun ditaman. Langkah kakinya terhenti ditengah taman dekat air mancur. Dia sudah melihat sekelilingnya tapi tak menemukan orang yang mengajaknya bertemu.

Ditengah acara berpikirnya, seorang anak perempuan kecil menghampirinya dan memberikan setangkai mawar tanpa duri. Tanpa banyak kata Wonwoo menerimanya dan membuka selembar kertas kecil yang diikat ditangkai mawar.

 **'Hai, Jeon Wonwoo. Lama tak bertemu.'**

Itu kalimat sapaan yang sangat biasa untuknya. Dia masih bingung untuk apa orang itu memberikan hal ini untuknya. Seorang pria kecil lah yang datang kali ini dan memberikan setangakai mawar lagi seperti tadi.

 **'Kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintaimu,'**

Lalu mawar ketiga kembali datang lengkap dengan sebuah surat kecil.

 **'Tapi aku tak mau memintamu menjadi kekasihku,'**

Wonwoo mulai menunjukkan raut sedihnya saat membaca surat ketiga. Dan tulisan disurat keempat membuatnya penasaran.

 **'Karna ada hal yang lebih ingin aku pinta darimu,'**

Mawar kelima diantar oleh sepasang anak kecil yang memakai baju couple. Mereka terlihat lucu sekali.

"Ini mawar terakhir untukmu oppa," ujar anak perempuan yang memberikan mawar kepadanya.

"Kelima mawar ini mewakili rasa terimaksihnya padamu hyung," lanjut sang anak lelaki.

Wonwoo belum sempat bertanya apa maksud perkataan anak kecil tersebut. Mereka sudah keburu berlari pergi dan tak menengok walau dia memanggilnya. Wonwoo lebih memilih membuka surat dari mawar terakhirnya. Dan tulisan yang berada didalamnya membuatnya benar-benar kebingungan.

 **'Yang ingin kupinta adalah, . . . .'**

"Eoh, kenapa titik-titik?" tanya Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yang ingin kupinta adalah Will You Marry Me, Jeon Wonwoo,"

Wonwoo mendengarnya, suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Suara dari orang yang meninggalkannya selama lima tahun, suara dari seseorang yang rela dia tunggu.

Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya, dan airmata tak bisa dia tahan lagi. Dia bisa melihatnya, kali ini tidak di televisi ataupun majalah. Kali ini Wonwoo bisa melihatnya secara langsung.

"Hiks Kim Mi-mingyu," guamam Wonwoo sedikit terbata.

"Kenapa kau menangis Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengahapus air mata Wonwoo yang mengalir.

Dia bisa merasakan tangan Mingyu kembali, dia bisa merasakan usapan dipipi yang selalu diberikan Mingyu. Air mata tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Dia tak peduli kalau wajahnya terlihat jelek sekarang. Dia benar-benar tak peduli.

Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu, memeluknya dengan erat menyalurkan semua rasa rindunya yang dia tumpuk selama lima tahun.

"Kau jahat Kim Mingyu, hiksss kau membuatku menunggu selama hiksss lima tahun hikss," isakannya menghisasi ucapannya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, maafkan aku," ujar Mingyu menyesal dengan apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Dan kau hikss menyebalkan dengan hilss memintaku untuk menikah hikss denganmu,"

Mingyu melepas pelukan Wonwoo. Beralih menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo, dan mengecup sekilas kedua mata Wonwoo.

"Tapi hyung aku serius dengan perkataanku," ujar Mingyu. "Dari pada menjadi kekasih, aku lebih ingin menjadi sepasang pengantin denganmu. Aku tak ingin membuat seseorang yang kucintai setulus hati menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku juga takut kalau kau mulai lelah dan bosan menungguku sehingga kau memilih menikah dengan orang lain," jelas Mingyu panjang lebar.

Wonwoo yang mendengar penjelasan Mingyu merasa bahagia. Sedikit demi sedikit dirinya sudah bisa meghentikan air matanya.

"Jadi Jeon Wonwoo, maukah kau menikah dengan Kim Minguu yang dengan bodohnya membuat orang yang dicintainya menunggu lima tahun," pinta Mingyu sekali lagi.

"Aku, Jeon Wonwoo yang bodoh karna menunggu Kim Mingyu selama lima tahun, bersedia untuk menikah denganmu," balas Wonwoo.

Setelahnya keduanya tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Pelukan kembali mereka berikan satu sama lain. Perasaan mereka benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Akhirnya acara menunggu seorang Jeon Wonwoo resmi berakhir. Karna orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang kembali dan mengajaknya memulai hubungan yang lebih serius.

Sebenarnya selama apapun Wonwoo menunggu, itu bukan masalah untuknya. Karna dia tahu kalau Kim Mingyu pasti kembali padanya. Hati mereka sudah terikat dan tak akan ada yang bisa memutuskan ikatan tersebut.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang fokus memandangi layar televisi didepannya. Berita kekasih atau bisa disebut calon suaminya sekarang, sudah menyebar luas. Bukan hanya ditelevisi, tapi diradio, di majalah dan diinternet sudah ada. Bahkan ditempat siarannya Wonwoo menjadi artis dadakan yang selalu ditanya mengenai kebenaran berita tersebut.

"Kau menontonnya lagi?" tanya Mingyu

Wonwoo mengelus lengan yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Dia bisa merasakan otot-otot dilengan Mingyu yang mulai terbentuk.

"Emmm, aku hanya penasaran apa tanggapan dari para fansmu," jawab Wonwoo. "Kau tahu, banyak sekali yang tidak rela mendengar kau akan menikah," lanjut Wonwoo.

"Aku tak peduli,"ujar Mingyu acuh.

"Hei, kenapa berkata seperti itu. Kau tak takut kehilangan fansmu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak takut akan hal itu," jawab Mingyu. Dia melepas pelukkannya dan mengahdapkan wajah Wonwoo kearahnya. "Karna yang lebih kutakutkan adalah kehilangan malaikat yang dikirmkan oleh tuhan untukku," lanjut Mingyu dengan menatap dalam kedua bola mata Wonwoo.

"Malaikat yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo,"

Mingyu mengakhiri perkataanya dengan sebuah ciuman yang dia berikan kebibir Wonwoo. Ciuman yang kemudian dibalas oleh sipemilik bibir. Ciuman lembut penuh cinta yang dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai dengan tulus.

.

.

.

-End-

Tiba-tiba aja pengen bikin cerita meanie yang romantis. Tapi sepertinya cerita ini tidak bisa disebut romantis. Ide yang muncul setelah melihat sepupuku melamar kekasihnya. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu norak, tapi bagiku itu sungguh romantis. Saat melihat seorang pria melamar kekasihnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Apalagi dengan berani menunjukkannya didepan publik. Baiklah sekian dari drabble absurd yang saya buat.

Don't forget to review readersku tersayang.


End file.
